


In Our Fight Against the End

by Kate_Reid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Saturday Night Live Sketch, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Slow Build, just asking, not saying which one; that would be telling, rey's magic clit, we always get ben's magic dick, well semi-seriously anyway, what does rey keep hearing?, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid/pseuds/Kate_Reid
Summary: Post-TROS, Rey finally gives in to her weariness, unaware that sleep will lead her right to where she wants to be.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Reylo Theme Event





	In Our Fight Against the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canonverse-SNL skit fusion. 
> 
> This was written for the Reylo Writing Den Theme Event "Movie/TV AU."
> 
> There's nothing here to warn for, but I don't want to spoil the silly little surprise. This story has a mini-playlist, so if you'd like to listen while you read, it's in the end notes.
> 
> Please enjoy this beautiful moodboard by the fantastic [ksco:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksco/pseuds/Ksco)
> 
>   
> 

Rey figures that the only thing she can do now is keep moving. Since Exegol, that’s all she’s done. She can’t sleep, can’t even just sit down and _rest_ for a moment. It’s clear even to her that she fears just what a quiet moment will bring.

And she’s not wrong, but she isn’t fool enough to think she can just go on and on without any sort of respite. She’s landed on Takodana, hoping that the green might bring her a bit of calm. It does. As soon as she steps out into the atmosphere, the scent of life and growth refreshes her a bit. She drags her modest bedroll out of Luke’s X-wing--a relic that really shouldn’t be operable at _all_ \--and lays it out in the small clearing next to the ship.

Though she’s been careful to spread it out in the flattest place she can find, over a base of leaves and needles, she can still feel every variation in the ground below where she’s lying. She’s exhausted enough, though, that any minor complaints of comfort are forgotten as quickly as she drifts off.

*******

_He’s reaching out to her, and this time, she takes his hand without hesitation. He pulls her up and draws her to him. They stand close, so close, close enough for her to feel every surface of his body. She tries to move her arms up to hold onto him as tightly as he embraces her. This is all she wants, this is all she has left--her dream of Ben. But when she attempts to lift her arms, they meet with an odd resistance, like she’s moving through some sort of thick fluid. Finally, she’s able to hold him. It’s difficult to tilt her head up to meet his gaze._

_“Ben?” she asks._

_“Rey,” he responds. His voice sounds odd._

_He’s gone before she has time to ask him about the odd sound she’s hearing--a pulsing, low-frequency rhythm._

*******

Rey starts awake, sitting bolt upright. Moonlight filters through the tall trees; woodland creatures call softly to each other. It’s still the middle of the night, and Rey is still so tired. She lays her body back down and surrenders to sleep once again.

Her sleep has the depth of the truly fatigued; it’s solid and dreamless for quite some time. 

Until Ben returns. 

*******

_The dream starts exactly where it left off. He’s still holding her, and she’s still looking up at him. He bends to kiss her, but his movement takes so long that she wonders if there’s a reason that he’s hesitating. Just when she’s about to ask, his lips finally meet hers, and the kiss is deliciously soft and sweet and unhurried. She wants to move her hands to caress his shoulders as they kiss, but she’s met again by that sensation of moving through syrup._

_When he pulls back to look at her, she’s finally able to ask her question. “Why is it like this? Where are we?”_

_She sounds normal to her own ears, but Ben’s response again sounds strangely distorted._

_“I’m sorry, Rey . . . it has to be_ **_slow_ **_here.”_

*******

He’s gone then. And she's alone again in the forest clearing, her eyes wide open. Her fondest wish had been for Ben to come back to her somehow. She didn’t know quite how he could--he'd disappeared right before her eyes, then she'd snatched up his empty tunic and run off back to her ship. Since then, the number of times she’s buried her face in the tunic to breathe him in--that’s neither here nor there. She doesn’t want to think of her dread of the day that she finds his scent has faded entirely from the torn garment. In both of tonight’s interrupted dreams, though, the smell of him had filled her senses when she was close to him--warm, masculine, intoxicating, familiar-- _home_. 

Come to think of it, he’d had on a shirt when she’d seen him just now. Clearly, the Force works in mysterious ways, even if it’s rendered him disappointingly clothed. But if it’s replaced his top, then it can _certainly_ send him back to her dreams, can’t it?

Naked to the waist, Ben had been utterly gorgeous--the firm planes of his muscles had shone in the half-light. Wildly, she wonders why the Force would deprive her of that? Hasn’t she been through enough? Convinced that she’s now caught in an insomniac’s delirium, Rey submits to her weariness once more, her memory of Ben _en déshabillé_ giving a slight curve to her lips as she falls back under. 

*******

_Ben seems slightly disappointed by her lack of surprise this time. Rey can’t help feeling that he should get over himself a bit--he had, after all, taken an easier way out than she had. However, her slight momentary annoyance is immediately overcome by the fact that she’s now being held tightly against a magnificently bare chest._

_“Mmmm,” she sighs, raising her hand to caress his broad pectoral muscles, but she’s again frustrated by the annoying lack of speed hampering her actions. Finally, she gets her fingers on him, drawing a satisfying noise from him as she caresses his nipple with her thumb._

_“I’m sorry, Rey,” he says again, even though she’s clearly frustrated by his apologies at this point. "I’ve got you back, but now it has to be_ **_slow_ ** _.” He reaches to touch her, drawing her garments away from her arm. Finally, finally, his mouth moves to kiss her shoulder. “I . . . might have to do this for an hour.”_

_His lips on her skin drive her crazy, as they touch her between the base of her neck and the top of her arm, over and over and over. She moves to touch him, too, but anything she tries to do is still frustratingly slow. She doesn’t want to question him too strenuously, for fear that her doubt might cause this lovely scene to disintegrate once again. Distracted as she is, though, she manages to formulate one question--the simplest._

**_“Why?”_ **

_It takes him a moment--several, really--to drag himself up and meet her eyes again._

_“I didn’t want to go. As I felt the Force take me, I begged it to give me more time with you. I didn’t know it would do_ **_this_** _." He looks bewildered, helpless, and so, so_ **_sad_** _, even as his hands move to slip her top from her other shoulder._

_Now, she knows that the reason his voice is distorted is that it’s being slowed down. And now, she knows that the Force is a bit of a cruel prankster. It’s still messing with them both, even after one of them is gone._

*******

Ben fades away from her once again, and now she’s too worked up to sleep. Every inch of her skin _itches_ in a way that can’t be relieved by a simple scratch. Her clothing is now just a group of discomforts. She can only free herself. Still lying on her thin bedroll, Rey wriggles out of everything she’s wearing. Slightly more comfortable, she drifts off once more.

*******

_”Rey,” Ben breathes._

_“Yes,” she sighs in response_

_“You’re . . . naked?!”_

_“Yes,” she says again. What else could she say?_

_He looks like he’s overwhelmed. But he also looks like he wishes he has far more eyes than he does. As it is, his own two drink in her form like a thirsty man in a desert looks at a cool glass of water._

_She reaches for him, willing to wait for the delay she now knows is built into this encounter. His arms close around her so slowly, bringing her even closer to him. When they finally meet, her bare skin on his is sublime. For quite some time, it’s enough for all of her to feel him. Naked as she is, every point of contact between their bodies completes an electrical circuit for her._

_Sparks strike up all over. He murmurs softly into her hair--endearments, praises of her beauty, promises to please her, both carnally and otherwise._

_None are intelligible to Rey’s ears, slowly said as they are. But she understands without hearing. His sweet words, along with his excruciatingly slow caresses, tell her everything she needs to know--indeed, everything she already_ **_did_ ** _know._

 _But Rey is tired. And she’s_ **_hungry_ ** _._

_With both hands, she caresses his face, coaxing his lips toward hers. Though she has to wait a little longer than she wants, the kiss is everything she needed, and she knows that everything else will come eventually._

_Rey is very good at waiting._

*******

Cast out of the dream, Rey sleeps _hard_ once more. Her body, denied rest for so long, decides to take every advantage of this opportunity. When she sits up groggily for the fourth time, though, she understands that her own physiology might have dual purposes. Though she’s still tired, her body needs something other than sleep.

*******

_She’s once again there in that nameless, featureless place Ben inhabits in her dream. Once again, she can hear that low rhythm in the background. It’s actually got a tune . . . is it music? But she’s soon distracted, because this time, Ben’s high-waisted pants are still on him, but now they’re unfastened. He looks a little flushed and frantic; if the pace here were a little faster, she wouldn’t have been able to see the last remnant of him snatching his hand guiltily away from his fly._

_But it isn’t. And she does. A wicked grin steals over her features as she moves to kiss him once more. When she’s tight against him, his intent is crystal-clear and congruent with hers. So, she’s willing to slide her hand down and down and down till she’s seized her prize._

_“Ohhhh--ooof.” The sound Ben makes isn’t sexy. But it’s surprised and pleased and happy._

_Rey smiles more. She’s also surprised and pleased and happy. She expresses those feelings by gripping him and stroking him firmly and slowly--she’s forced to do it a little slower than she’d intended, but that’s not a bad thing here._

_Ben can hardly deal with himself. Her hand on him is utter ecstasy. Her presence itself is a miracle. He isn’t at all clear on the details of_ **_how_ ** _this is happening, but finds he doesn’t actually care one bit, not when he’s finally got his hands on her bare skin, not when he’s able to touch her while she’s touching him. Their lips meet again, and she sighs into his mouth as he caresses her breast._

_But it’s all still so **slow**. On one hand, he feels like this is working to his advantage. If time was moving at a real pace, he’d unquestionably have embarrassed himself the minute she laid a finger on him. On the other hand, he feels like he has when he’s traveled to planets with inhospitable atmospheres, weighed down by protective gear, moving through air with the consistency of pudding. _

_Rey, for her part, has no idea of Ben’s misgivings. She’s got him, hot and hard in her hand; she’s got his lips on hers, and she’s got his hands on her body. Score for the scavenger! She sees no way in which she’s not winning right now, even if the action agonizes her with its pace._

*******

Paradoxically, maybe, her excitement is the thing that allows her to snooze soundly again. Her paltry bedroll may as well be a mattress of the finest feathers; she sleeps like an empress. When her eyes open again, though, she’s much more rested, but she’s royally annoyed that Ben isn’t _right there._

But then, he _is_. He’s lying beside her, fully nude now, his body in moonlit chiaroscuro, his head propped up on one arm, his eyes half-lidded and hungry as they watch her, shifting once he realizes she’s awake. And her hand is still full . . . of him. 

They both look down at the same moment. Her grip on him strengthens. He makes another noise. She captures his mouth again. He hopes it isn’t an effort to muffle his embarrassing sounds, but finds himself past caring as he fills his hands with her again. 

Ben can’t get enough of that soft, smooth, freckled skin over lean muscles--her body is his bliss. He’s seen it in action; he’s seen her lethal and strong, seen her power used to fight alongside him, precise, deadly, and intense. She had been breathtaking then, and she’s utterly arresting now, with her strength devoted to pleasure, both his and her own.

Right now, he wants more of her pleasure, even as she sighs beside him and murmurs unintelligibly. He’s been touching her everywhere he’s already seen her move. Now, though, he slides a hand down to a more private place, stroking lightly over where she’s soft and wet.

This earns him a cry from deep within her core, plus a rotating squeeze from her hand. His eyes roll back in his head, but he keeps concentrating on her.

Rey reacts instantly to his fingers between her legs, shouting the sensation to the quiet treetops of Takodana. Immediately, she wants more of him, _asks_ him for more in a rough, feral tone that comes from a primal place within her, near those inner voices that had always reminded her of her need for water and for food. This need is just as strong, but it’s new, and hasn’t yet learned its manners.

She feels his response right away. Encouraged by words she could barely understand herself, Ben speeds up his intimate caresses, pushing her toward the edge of a precipice she can only imagine. 

He speeds up.

Speeds . . . up.

_Speeds up._

Both come to the same realization at the same time--since Ben had touched Rey with no intention other than her pleasure, time was now moving as it should. 

But instead of snatching one another in a frantic, desperate embrace, their movements are gentle and unhurried. Ben lifts the hand that had been stroking Rey. She opens her mouth to protest, but only a sigh comes out as she watches him lick his fingers clean.

“I need . . . more of that, please,” he murmurs, maneuvering Rey so that she’s on her back. He kisses her softly before she can ask what he means, and as his lips travel down her body, she forgets her question. He kisses her neck, her collarbones, her sternum. His dark hair tickles her shoulder as he swirls his tongue around her nipple. She arches toward him, inviting him to continue. Ben obliges, licking over the tight muscles of her stomach, then nuzzling into the soft hair below.

When he reaches his destination, he kisses her lower lips as sweetly and reverently as he’d kissed her mouth, then slips his tongue between them. He feels her legs begin to shake, and he holds them steady, licking her over and over. Finally, finally, he gives in to her pleas and closes his lips around her tight bundle of nerves, sucking gently. Though fully dedicated to his task, he can’t help but flick his eyes up for a glimpse of her face.

Ben is richly rewarded by her expression, eyes closed, her mouth open on a smile and an enchanting sound of delight as she finds her peak. Her body tenses for several seconds, then relaxes, blissfully pliant. 

Rey feels so good, boneless and happy. Ben moves up beside her, and she presses kisses all over his face. He blushes, which only makes her want to kiss him more. When her lips find his, she tastes herself in his mouth and feels his enjoyment on his sigh, Now, she _must_ make him feel as good as he’s made her feel.

She wraps both arms around his shoulders, stroking the soft hair at the base of his neck and nibbling along his jaw. He lifts Rey to set her gently atop him. The soft, wet slide of her against his thigh draws deep sighs from them both.

“Can I?” she asks.

As far as Ben is concerned, she can do anything she wants. But when she goes to move down, he stills her. “That can wait,” he sighs. He can’t get enough of her on top of him, her skin meeting his at every possible point. 

She looks askance at him, her eyes wide and beautiful as he tries to keep himself in check. 

Rey feels him, hard against her hip, and she knows what she wants now. She wants him--she wants to be full of _Ben_. It’s the same thing he wants. She kisses him and shifts herself back, then forward. Using her arms, she lifts her body, positioning her entrance over him, then slides down, down, down. There’s quite a bit of him, and it takes quite a bit of her own control to take it all. Once she has, though . . . 

He stays still beneath her, watching her reactions. This is the best he’s ever felt in his life--well, “life,” from a certain point of view. But that’s not what’s important now.

What’s important is the intensity in her eyes when she says, “Ben. _Move_.”

*******

Rey wakes, far more comfortable than she’s ever been. It has nothing to do with the thin bedroll under her and everything to do with the warm, strong arms locked around her, the solid chest and rhythmic heartbeat under her ear, and the soft breath stirring her hair.

Rey falls back asleep.

*******

Hours later, Ben feels Rey stirring above him. He’s unable to ignore the sensation of her bare skin sliding over his. It rekindles his thoughts of the previous night and sets him all afire.

He feels like a beast, like the worst kind of monster, like an untried boy who doesn’t know when enough is enough. 

Ben is busy cursing his reaction to Rey’s touch when he feels her sigh into his shoulder. 

“Mmmmmm, Ben, are you awake? I hope you are,” Rey whispers, wriggling against him a little. Her memory of his touch draws her to him like a magnet.

“What if I am?” he rumbles, allowing his hand to slide down her spine and draw her closer.

“Then I can give you _this,_ ” she murmurs, threading her fingers through his hair, drawing his lips to hers. 

The feeling of her fingers in his hair is one to save for all time. Ben deepens the kiss and lets her pull harder on his hair.

She moans into his mouth, not wanting to waste her time above him. He takes the hint, his hands skimming down to her hips and pulling her to him firmly, unashamed to let her feel the evidence of his desire for her. 

“Again?” Rey lets him feel her smiling against his shoulder.

“Only if you’d like,” he sighs, sliding his fingers off her hip, moving them to touch her soft folds. He finds her slippery, smooth and pliant, just as she’d been before. 

“Well, _I’d like._ ” she says, quite pointedly, leaving no doubt as to her intentions as she moves to get fully atop him, her strong thighs straddling his hips, her chest pressed to his, her hands gripping his shoulders, her mouth devouring his. 

Ben plays with her just a little more, nibbling just below her jaw as he slowly runs his fingers up and down between her legs, gathering her wetness, relishing her gasp as he dips a finger inside her.

“You feel so good.” Ben’s words come on a frantic exhale. “May I?” A brief request, but he’s begging and hopes he’s conveyed the level of his need for her.

“Oh, yes, Ben.” Rey breathes her consent. Once she gives it, though, she’s a little surprised to find herself rolled onto her back, Ben braced on his elbows above her. She likes this view, though. Her entire field of vision is full of Ben. His hair hangs in a dark curtain around his face, the intensity in his eyes belying his gentle slide inside her.

She sighs deeply as she takes him in. His sighs harmonize with hers as he begins to move. Looking up at him, she finally understands the awe that had been on his face as she rode him the night before. His muscles ripple, glistening with a sheen of sweat as he thrusts into her. Rey rakes her nails down his back, eliciting a groan that reverberates through both their chests. 

Wanting more of those sounds, she shifts one of her hands to his head and tugs firmly on his hair. His mouth drops open; a few broken syllables leave his mouth. She meets his movements, changing the angle just a bit until she rubs against him with every rock of her hips. 

He feels her tense and clench around him with the new layer of pleasure; he increases his pace just a little as she squeezes his hips with those long, strong legs of hers. 

Both her face and the Force tell Ben she’s close, so he lowers his head and fixes his mouth to her clavicle, biting a little, sucking a bit, using his tongue. Rey lets out a delighted, strangled noise and comes around him. Her release brings his--her walls grip him tightly as he spills deep inside her.

After a moment, he rolls away to lie beside her, clasping her hand in his. “I’m always with you,” he whispers, kissing her forehead and cuddling close to her.

Together, they drift into sleep as the sun’s first rays slip past the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> This story's mini-playlist can be found [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6vPNiE48LqzG29s3AFNeFO)
> 
> I must acknowledge my shameless ripoff of a well-known scene featuring the Tenth Doctor.
> 
> Thank you once again to ksco for the beautiful moodboard and also for your kindness and support. 
> 
> Thank you to my reading team, Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme, situation_normal, and WinglessOne, all of whom are better smut writers than I am, but they all said I did okay here. 😉
> 
> Special thanks to Flawless_Sorcerer_Supreme, who planted this idea in my head when she declared (immediately after we saw it!) that I absolutely should write something based on the "Slow" skit.
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://linktr.ee/stainlessstyled)


End file.
